Avatar: The Last Son of Krypton
by miguelnuva
Summary: Reboot of my previous story. Kal-El is sent to Earth and is raised by an Earth Kingdom General but his world begins to change as not only the avatar returns but as he also comes to terms with his new powers and the dangers that follow him from his own world. Stroy will be better than preview.


_**Well I'm back and it's finally time to see how my rebooted story works out. Thank you all for waiting for this and while this is more of the prologue I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Superman._

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El. We will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths. You will make my strengths your own, You shall my life through your own eyes, as yours will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son."

As Jo-El began to place his newborn son into a small rocket that would take him to safety, his wife Lara appeared before him.

"We still have not heard from Zor-El about Kara, how do you know the planet is safe?" the young woman asked her husband.

"I went there myself when I was younger remember." Jor-El responded.

"He'll be an outcast. They'll kill him." Lara said as her husband began to walk over to a space pod. Jor-El turned to his wife placing his hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"How? He'll be a god to them." Jor-El let her go, and proceeded to walk over to his infant son Kal-El who was crying.

"Besides he won't be alone, Kara will be there as well as Krypto." Jor-El finshed as he put a small white newborn pup into the ship next to Kal-El.

"Krypto will be a pet, a friend, a companion, a partner and a brother to Kal-El as they grow older and he'll be just as powerful."

Jor-El quickly placed a crystal and a octagonal disc key into the ship before finally writing down Kal and Krypto's name in the language of the planet the two would be heading to.

"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor-El stated kissing his son's forehead as bed for the pod began to ascend into the metal sphere.

Jor-El and Lara goodbye was short lived however as General Zod proceeded to burst through the door. Lara and Jor-El turned where they could Jor-El's younger twin brother Zor-El and his wife Allura In-Ze captured by Zod's forces. However while Allura was screaming, Zor-El was limp and was being dragged by Zod.

"Jor-El! hand over the codex or suffer the consequences, I have already killed one brilliant scientist, don't make me kill another." Zod demanded calmly, but Jor-El refused to give in.

"Never. You aren't the one who should decide which generation lives on," Jor-El retorted calmly and Zod glared at him furiously.

"Then you both shall die with Krypton!" Zod declared and he lunged towards Jor-El in hand to hand combat.

"The difference between my self and Zor-El which you will now learn is that while were both men of science, as the older twin I had to learn basic defense to protect my younger brother."

While Jor-El fought against Zod Lara stayed at the controls trying to finish the launching sequence quickly. Unexpectedly, Zod stabbed Jor-El with a hidden dagger through the chest and he slumped to the floor eyes dulled, lifeless.

"No, Jor-El!" Laura screamed in horror and she proceeded to finish the launching sequence for Kal-El's ship. Kal-El's ship took off into the air leaving behind Lara and Zod.

Before more damage could Krypton's defense forced arrived, freeing Allura and capturing Zod.

**After the Coup**

"General Zod we hereby banish you and your followers to The Phantom Zone!" Cru-Eth leader of the Kryptonian council announced.

As Zod was being carried away he truned to Lara and Allura and began to speak.

"You think you children are safe?!"

"I will find your son! Do you hear me?! And you daughter as well Allura."

"I will find them and kill them!" Zod shouted enraged at the grieving mothers, but Lara didn't even so much as flinch at his words. The Council Members solidified them with a black freezing liquid and sent Zod and his followers into the Phantom Zone where they were to remain banished forever.

Merely hours later Krypton would be destroyed just as Jor-El had for told but unknown to all, Zor-El was not the only one who believed Kypton would be destroyed. Zod's own top scientist Jax-Ur had created a back up plan for the solders.

A single moving chip had begun to float into space however it began growing in till it was a small ship.

."_TARGET IDENTIFIED. MISSION UNDERSTOOD. FIND AND FREE GENEREAL ZOD."_

"_BRAIN INTERACTIVE CONSTRUCT ACTIVATED. BRAINIAC BEGIN OBJECTIVE."_

**Well this was just a quick teaser I put out. Chapter 1 will explain what Kal and Krypto have been doing from their arrival to where the story starts and then chapter 2 is when the fic can begin.**

**Brainiac will be the main villain but Kara and Zod will not appear yet. Other DC characters might not yet appear other but things are subject to change.**

**I will shoot for Sunday night for the next chapter but I will defiantly try for a new chapter at least once a week.**

**Thank you everyone.**


End file.
